Tides Of Crimson
by WilloftheForgotten
Summary: An assassin with unknown drives to kill. He is one of the best, never failing. Is his resolve as solid as he thinks? Or are his true colors hidden under the crimson tides from the countless enemies slain by him?... OC  ***Eventual SPOILERS***


*****I do not own The Elder Scrolls, or any character affiliated with the series. I only own my characters and events I have created myself to go along with them*****

********NOTE- Possible Spoilers - ****NOTE********

I decided to do an Elder Scrolls fan fiction because I have really enjoyed Skyrim, and all the arrows to the knee that it brings (hehehe) ... My favorite quest line was definitely The Dark Brotherhood's. So in light of that I chose to do this fan fiction on a made up assassin. The events here go hand in hand with the ones in Skyrim, but my character is not the dragonborn, he is just another assassin added to the family. I haven't decided whether or not I want him to be the listener.

* * *

><p>My knees slam to the ground. Rain cascading down my face and tight leather armor as I stare hopelessly upwards to the dark sky. Fingers trembling as they loosen the grip on my sword's handle. The cold air strikes against the little skin that shows, leaving it numb and useless. An uncaring expression occupies my face. There is a burning sensation in my mouth too but I disregard it, knowing I only have to endure it for only a little longer.<p>

Slowly I lower my gaze to the man that succeeded in striking me with his sword. He is the leader of the group of thugs I had to face. Some of those thugs are face down in a mixture of their own blood and dirt now, while a few, lucky, remaining ones surround me. A smirk sprawls out across the man's face as he puts the flat end of his sword under my chin, raising my head. He doesn't look particularly unique, wearing clothes of a commoner. But he is actually a very rich, and disgusting individual. I won't go into detail about it because I already know the things he's done. Let's just say he deserves to die.

"You may know how to fight, but your as dumb as a mudcrab, trying to take on more than ten men. Your a disgrace to the assassins you work for, and the person who hired you. Do you know that? The man explained.

I smile, slightly, softly chuckling as I try to keep the burning sensation from revealing my final secret to the amateur fighters. My enemies start to laugh too for reasons I'll never know. If they knew what I know they wouldn't find anything funny about it. My target isn't laughing at all though.

"Shut up you fools!" He yells at his men, no doubt hired by him and his stockpiles of money.

The sword tip presses harder into my neck, but I don't flinch - I have been in more dastardly and dangerous situations - The rain hasn't seemed to stop yet either, and a bolt of lighting strikes off in the distance, illuminating the plains we are situated at. I lift my eyes, and another bolt strikes. The man finds I am now looking directly into his, with an unwavering look of focus on my face.

"Why don't you give me your name before you die, you wretch. It only seems fair I know who you are before you join the men you killed tonight." He finishes.

A blur of events unfold, as quick as the lighting that struck the world just moments before... I spit a vile liquid out of my mouth. Aimed directly at the man's eyes with unmatched precision and accuracy. The poison hits the man's eyes and he instantly drops his sword, crying out in pain, even cursing me. Directly after the liquid leaves my mouth I rise, grabbing my sword and turning to the nearest enemy. Another burst of poison leaves my mouth, hitting another set of eyes as well, and he doesn't even have the time between when his sword leaves his hand to when it hits the ground before I impale him in the chest with my own. Instinctively I pull my sword out of the man's now profusely bleeding wound, and in one motion, slice the neck of the swordsman behind me before he gets the chance to attack. A little of his blood splashes against the skin of my face.

My expression doesn't change. The deaths of these men do not bother me, and I have no sorrow for souls that do not deserve to live. Next up is a rather bulky woman. I wouldn't have been able to tell she was a woman if it weren't for her screaming as she charged at me with her two handed sword. Parrying it I swing my sword in a circular motion against hers, knocking it to the side as I drive my steel into her stomach. Groans of defeat leaving her mouth as my sword slides out from inside her. Before her body hits the dirt I am already walking towards my target. Still screaming from the pain in his eyes. He gets to his feet and grabs his sword, flailing it at me to no avail.

"Damn you assassin! I'll cut your heart out when I'm finished with you!" He swears.

I don't doubt that the man is blind, as he swings hopelessly at me with one arm, while the other attends his other eye. There is a fire in the man's eyes as I walk towards him. His arrogance will be his downfall, like most of my victims... I can't help but notice the rain at this moment, and how it might have been caused by a God, crying for the death's of tonight. Perhaps Mara? I'll probably never know... The man is still yelling when I sweep his legs from under him with my sword. A final lightning bolt strikes the second I plunge my blade downward into my targets upper torso. A majestic moment of peace begins when he realizes he is finished.

"But I-" He starts, barely uttering the fragmented words out of his mouth.

"Shh," is the only thing that leaves my mouth before he fades from life.

It is done. My target and his men are finished. I quickly realize I'll be as well if I don't drink the poison cure I made before heading out. My left hand finds a small vial in a pouch on my side. Without hesitation I gulp the substance down. It is a thick blue liquid and tastes bitter as it slides down my throat, eradicating all elements of the poison. The deep cut on my back will also have to be attended to once I return, but until then I'll live.

Stumbling a bit, I make my way towards the sanctuary. Where a woman named Astrid is waiting for my return, hoping for good news. She never has to worry though. I never fail... While making my way back I feel the rain subside, and a smile appears on my face before I disappear into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short start to the story, but I suppose I prefer those types of chapters better. Short and easy to write, which also allows me to update more often :D <strong>

**If you have time, don't hesitate to drop a review :) **

**Have a great day reader ^.^**

-_Will_


End file.
